


貓

by Leonhard483



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonhard483/pseuds/Leonhard483
Summary: 分上中下上：Jesse & 北斗中：京本 & 北斗下：三人行本來是分開的，在這就把他合併了
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 10





	貓

**Author's Note:**

> 分上中下  
> 上：Jesse & 北斗  
> 中：京本 & 北斗  
> 下：三人行  
> 本來是分開的，在這就把他合併了

  
  
(上)  
  
  
Lewis Jesse回到家靠在寵物房門口，看著自家大貓聽到聲響而甦醒，腦袋從成推的毛毯中探出，惺忪的雙眸看到自己時帶著笑意彎曲，聲音輕輕柔柔的說著歡迎回家。

來到床邊，低頭看著寵物慵懶的舒展四肢，稍稍翻過身仰望著自己，肌肉線條美麗的胸膛暴露在外，腰腹則隱藏在毛毯裡令人遐想。

白皙纖長的腿緩慢滑出毛毯，腳尖抵上覆蓋著西褲的腿，從腿肚側邊滑動來到後膝，大貓突然使力一勾，讓站在床邊的人跪到床墊上，伸手揪住對方西裝背心一跩讓人躺到床上，長腿一跨整個人坐到對方胸膛上。

「......北斗。」

Jesse挑起一邊眉尾看著玩心大起的大貓低聲喝止對方再蹂躪自己的襯衫，被喊的人停下了拉扯的動作，低下頭討好似的舔吻上Jesse的嘴角。

趁著寵物專心舔吻之際撫摸上大貓的大腿根，惡意的擰了一把，大貓輕呼出聲，撐起身子想逃，另隻手又掐上對方腰側，大貓立刻軟了身子縮在自己身上。

大貓委屈似的發出低聲嗚吟，一會兒又安靜下來乖乖將頭枕在Jesse手臂上，任由人撫摸髮絲發出舒服的呼嚕。

本覆蓋在大貓身上的毛毯因方才兩人的動作被推到床緣，一絲不掛的大貓似是怕冷的直往暖源上蹭。

Jesse伸手扯了扯領帶，立刻有人接手將之解下，又解開了西裝背心和襯衫的幾顆扣子，解完扣子向下伸去解皮帶，有些費力的將皮帶抽出扔到地上，大貓才發現對方口袋有東西。

從外面摸了摸依舊不明白是什麼，又不敢擅自拿出來，抬頭困惑的望向主子，對方只是輕笑了聲說送你的，也沒主動拿出來，大貓便自動去掏對方口袋。

鈴鐺輕脆的聲響迴盪在房間，大貓有些愣的看著手裡的東西。

柔軟的皮質項圈上刻著Jesse的名，中間掛著黑寶石，寶石底下又掛了顆小鈴鐺。

大貓看著鈴鐺蹙眉，躺在床上的主子以為大貓不愛這禮物，伸手想去拿回來，邊說著不喜歡我拿去丟了，大貓聽到整個人從對方懷裡掙脫，護著手裡的項圈猛搖頭，又露出有點為難的表情。

「到底是喜歡還不喜歡？」

Jesse無奈的笑了，側過身撐著頭看著大貓研究手裡的項圈，看到大貓張嘴咬了咬，小鈴鐺被解下扔了。大貓拎著項圈又回到主子身邊，遞上項圈後背過身去，主子意會過來坐起身子替對方繫上項圈。

低頭親吻後頸，Jesse將大貓重新抱回懷裡，張嘴囓咬敏感的耳垂惹的大貓輕吟顫抖。

「乖孩子。」  
  
  
  
(中)  
  
  
京本雙手插在西褲口袋，盯著被Jesse稱為寵物房的門板，上頭歪歪斜斜的掛著個牌子，還有Jesse龍飛鳳舞的筆跡，寫著自己的名。

當初Jesse在徵求自己養寵物的意見時並沒有多留心，對方只說想養貓，並說花費不低，本想著不過就是隻貓，最多頂多是大型貓科，沒想到來的不是貓。

自己曾經為此和Jesse吵過，說吵也不對，只有單方面自己強烈的反對來路不明的人住進家裡。Jesse則是一邊討好一邊保證絕對不會出事，最終在對方再三發誓說會開始進公司認真學習，自己才勉強答應。

從那『寵物』進家門的那刻起自己便沒有給過好臉色看。

想到這輕嘆了口氣，自己也不是真的有意見，只是看到Jesse稱為小貓咪的對象在面對自己時總露出害怕的表情更慎逃離現場就莫名火，明明Jesse才是那個長得更氣勢凌人的一方啊。

自己是知道Jesse掛那牌子的用意的，不過是想要自己接受他這脫序的行為罷了。

他倒是想看看Jesse為他準備了什麼。

象徵性的敲了兩下門板，沒等回應就直接轉開門把，床上的人發出軟膩的呻吟，隨即低軟困倦的好聽嗓音說著歡迎回來。京本看著床上的人從毛毯堆裡坐起身子揉了揉眼，看向自己時明顯嚇了一跳，整個人僵住連手都忘了放下。

京本挑眉看著受到驚嚇的人，有些明白為什麼Jesse會形容對方像隻貓。反手將門關上，床上的大貓嚇得跳起，慌慌張張的左右張望似是想逃命，最後卻只是拉起毛毯裹住自己縮在離京本方向最遠的床角。

京本看著對方一番掙扎後縮著身子害怕的望著自己反而笑了出來，低聲說了句笨貓。

走到床邊一屁股坐下也不管縮在角落的大貓，掏出手機打了電話給Jesse還開了擴音，問對方到底有何用意。

『喂？哥？』

「你那門牌什麼意思？」

『那個啊......看你最近很操勞，讓小貓咪治癒一下身心？』

抬眼看向依舊躲著自己的『小貓咪』，倒是沒有想過要讓小動物治癒身心的意思，雖然自己是頗喜歡小動物的。

「......你是不是做了什麼怕我知道？」

『沒有啊！我是真的看你最近很累啊！難得休假放鬆一下嘛。』

就你鬼點子多！

京本沒忍住笑了出聲，對面的大貓不知什麼原因慢慢挪動身子，一邊盯著自己看，一邊試探似的爬向自己，還不忘拉好裹在身上的毛毯。

和Jesse又閒話家常了一會，大貓已經爬到自己身側乖乖跪坐著，等掛了電話，雙方沈默的互相對視。

京本看著坐在身旁的大貓，烏黑微捲的頭髮有些散亂，臉蛋相當白皙乾淨，雙眸困惑的看著自己，整個人透露出無辜的氣息確實勾起別人想欺負一番的慾望。抬手時大貓反射性的縮了縮，停頓了一會輕覆上頭頂撥順了頭髮。爾後手指滑到臉蛋以指腹輕輕摩娑，大貓瞇起眼向前傾身將臉蛋貼上自己的手心讓京本忍不住留戀了一會。

手向下滑去勾開毛毯，脖頸上的項圈又讓京本笑了出來，碰了碰黑寶石說了句真是惡趣味。

大貓身上有著歡愛的痕跡，已經淡卻不少，京本的視線回到大貓臉上，對方歪頭望著自己並不擅自採取行動的乖順倒是很合京本的意。

「你有衣服穿嗎？」

京本站起身順手拿起手機，看大貓猶豫的點了點頭，讓對方換了衣服下，說打算帶對方出門一趟便先行離開房間。

坐在客廳沙發上滑手機，京本聽到聲響後抬頭，大貓從房門裡探出頭，看到京本後才出房間，輕飄略透的白色襯衫和軟質黑西褲，仍就戴著Jesse專屬的項圈，小跑步的來到沙發邊蹲下身雙手放在膝上滿臉期待仰望著人。

失笑看著大貓，伸手揉了揉髮絲，觸感相當柔軟輕盈，京本突然懷疑Jesse倒底花了多少資產在對方身上。下意識蹙眉思考，收回手起身走到門口才發現大貓沒有跟上，回頭看見大貓還站在沙發邊臉上卻表現的相當不安，雙手揪著胸前的衣襟可憐兮兮的望著自己。

啊......嚇到他了。

京本沒有解釋什麼，只是手心朝上向大貓伸出手，大貓趕緊上前，抬起手卻不敢碰觸。看著大貓低頭瞪著自己的手慌張的不敢動作又被逗笑，京本冷不防的握住大貓的手。

「乖孩子。」  
  
  
  
(下)  
  
  
挑了一輛顏色和形式都相對低調的車，京本牽著大貓上車，坐上駕駛座後很順手的側身去替人扣上安全帶。

大貓被突然縮短的距離嚇得縮進座椅裡，但當事者人卻沒有任何反應，發動車子上路，習慣性將音想打開，流瀉出的吵鬧音樂讓京本不住蹙眉，轉到古典樂電台才收回手，沒有發現自己不耐煩的樣子全被大貓看在眼裡。

驅車將近一小時來到城市郊區，京本將車子停在被樹林包圍的豪華別墅門口，來沒帶大貓下車就有人來迎接。京本牽著大貓跟著人來到某間鋪了柔軟地毯和布置了各種大型抱枕和懶骨頭。

京本鬆開手來到房裡唯一的沙發坐下，靠躺在柔軟的靠墊疲倦的揉了揉眉心舒了口氣，想到Jesse說的話突然感到一陣疲倦。大貓跟著來到京本身邊，沒有坐上沙發，而是靠著沙發坐在地上，爪子輕輕放在京本膝上，仰頭望著京本。

沒一會兒一團雪白毛茸的東西竄進京本懷裡，京本騰出手撫上毛團，低頭看向坐在自己腳邊的大貓露出不解又錯愕的表情。懷裡的毛團發出軟甜的叫聲，直接趴在京本懷裡，毛尾巴炫耀似的甩在大貓爪子上。

大貓收回了爪子，有些落寞的低下頭，京本將大貓的反應看在眼裡，卻依舊沒有開口要說明的意思。房門被打開，一隻皮毛黑的發亮，身型漂亮的黑豹從門縫中鑽入房中。黑豹朝京本走去，繞過大貓跳上沙發，將腦袋蹭到京本手臂下討摸。

「好孩子。」

京本抓搔黑豹下顎，笑著稱讚黑豹，眼睛卻看著被冷落了大貓。

大貓望著京本又看了看兩隻，眼神像是被拋棄一樣無助又無辜。

「再更任性一點吧，向主人撒嬌不是理所當然嘛。」

京本摸了摸黑豹頭頂，輕聲說道。

大貓睜大眼愣了一會，隨即爬起身直接抱住黑豹拖下沙發，又擠開白貓躺到京本腿上。看到黑豹一臉莫名看著自己大貓忍不住得意的笑了，隨即又後悔了，黑豹直接跳上大貓身上趴了下來，被壓的快喘不過氣的大貓只能側身往裡頭躲，最終變成了黑豹趴在大貓懷裡，兩個腦袋卻都枕在京本腿上。

白貓只能窩在另外一條沒被佔據的腿上，哀怨似的微弱叫了兩聲。

京本看著兩隻貓折騰也沒打算幫忙，最後更是掏出了手機錄影和拍照，把兩隻大貓的爭寵行為傳給了Jesse。

Jesse趕到時看到京本被三隻貓包圍著躺在地上枕著懶骨頭滑手機。

京本看了一眼來人沒有動作，Jesse悄聲走到一旁，看到一黑一白兩隻大貓抱在一起睡的香甜，掏出手機拍了幾張才伸出手撫上大貓裸露的腳踝。

大貓抬起頭瞧見是Jesse，脫離了溫暖投入對方的懷抱。

「乖孩子，回家了。」

Jesse將大貓打橫抱在懷裡，走到門口看了一眼還躺在地上的京本，問對方要不要一起。

「還真是惡趣味啊⋯⋯」

三人回到住處後都去了寵物房，大貓被Jesse輕拋到床上，沒來得及爬起身就被另個人壓回床上。

京本壓著大貓肩膀吻住唇瓣，騰出手去解襯衫扣子。Jesse隔著布料揉捏上大貓分身，惹得人敏感又驚慌的縮起身子，反射性的咬合。

京本退開來舔了舔自己唇上的傷，瞪了一眼Jesse後看到大貓慌恐的樣子不禁勾起嘴角。

「壞孩子。」

京本撥開襯衫擰住乳頭，大貓哀鳴輕呼出聲，Jesse又在身下作亂，大貓伸出手抓住京本的衣服委屈的望著對方搖頭，雙眸泛著水氣可憐極了。

Jesse望著兩人的互動邊扯去大貓的西褲後俯身親吻上平坦的下腹，惡質的齧咬周遭軟嫩的肌膚就是不再去觸碰已經抬頭的分身。

承受不住刺激的大貓難受的紅了眼眶，發出乳貓似的細軟呻吟。

京本踹了一腳專心製作屬於自己印記的Jesse，對方意會過來手臂一撈將大貓翻了身使大貓呈現翹著臀部跪趴的姿勢。

大貓往前爬了兩步又被Jesse扣著後頸壓到靠在床頭的京本面前。

「乖孩子知道該怎麼做的，對吧。」

Jesse貼上大貓背後，在耳邊輕聲，說完咬上耳尖，聽到大貓哀鳴才滿意鬆口。

大貓伏到京本腿間，張嘴艱難的去解褲頭鈕釦，身後的主子已經拿好潤滑開始了擴張準備。等大貓好不容易咬下京本的裡褲，後頭已經容納下兩根手指。

京本輕撫上大貓髮絲，手滑到後腦勺揉了揉，輕使力將大貓腦袋往下壓，感受到濕潤高熱舒服的深吸了口氣。

大貓乖順的吞吐著嘴裡的巨大，舌尖富有技巧舔弄，不時吸吮輕咬，一邊觀察著主子的反應，讓自己忽略後頭的刺激專心嘴上的動作，京本相當滿意大貓的口技，沉著嗓音稱讚。

「乖孩子⋯⋯做的很好。」

身後的主子沒有要讓大貓好過的意思，長指埋了三根擴張之後開始按壓戳刺軟肉尋找敏感，大貓不滿意的哼哼扭腰想躲，被Jesse拍了一掌在臀上要求專心嘴上的動作。

被刺激到前列腺的大貓顫抖著呻吟出聲，卻因為嘴裡的東西只能發出模糊的聲響。難受的停下嘴上的動作，往前爬去抱住京本的腰，逃避似的將臉埋在對方腹部。

京本沒有阻止大貓這看在自己眼裡像是撒嬌的舉動，輕撫上後頸揉捏，看向已經給自己套好保險套準備進入的人，伸手抄起被棄置在一旁的潤滑液拋了過去。Jesse哀了一聲但不敢反抗瞪著自己的人，還是倒了潤滑抹了自己的硬挺和擠了些進穴口。

冰涼的潤滑液讓大貓縮了縮身子，感受到東西貼著臀縫磨蹭，抱住京本的手環的更緊了些，身子不知覺得緊繃，讓Jesse連前端都不能好好進入。

京本見狀摸索到大貓手腕握住，扯開後往上一拉，將大貓臉面對自己抱緊懷裡，捧起臉蛋親吻上唇瓣，腥甜味和嘴唇上些微的刺疼感反倒成了一種刺激，伸手掐捏了一把大貓側腰。

大貓雙手環上京本肩頸，軟了腰貼在對方身上，Jesse也貼了上來，雙膝擠到大貓和京本的腿間，讓大貓呈現雙腿大開的跪趴在京本身上，大貓逃避似的將臉埋進頸窩處。

京本摸索到大貓半軟的分身套弄搓揉，耳邊傳來煽情的輕喘咿唔在Jesse將龜頭擠進穴口時拔高，大貓猛搖頭想表示做不到，被Jesse壓著進入委屈的哼哼，眼淚都疼的掉了幾滴。

「乖孩子......全部吃下去了喔。」

Jesse低頭吻了吻大貓泛紅的耳尖，沒給大貓多久緩和的時間，扣著腰開始頂撞柔軟，身下京本的手也沒停下，另隻手也揉捏讓胸前軟肉，過於強烈的刺激讓大貓只能搖頭哭喘，沒多久便尖叫著射在京本身上。

因為高潮而渾身緊繃，後庭軟肉收縮緊緊包裹住肆虐的巨大，舒服的讓Jesse險些就洩了。

大貓慢慢軟下身子，趴在京本懷裡喘息，沒等緩過來身後的人又抓著自己開始了另一波進攻。不應期的身子更加敏感，大貓尖叫呻吟著卻無法掙脫兩人的桎梏，被壓著操到下半身痠軟無力身後的人才達到高潮。

Jesse脫了保險套丟了，本想帶大貓去洗澡，沒想過回到床邊大貓又將頭埋進京本腿間替對方口，不知為何看了心情愉悅，邊說著我家貓咪真乖又爬上床貼上大貓親吻啃咬做印記。

京本沒理會爽過的人，原本自己是打算帶人去洗澡，被大貓推開手時還以為自己被討厭了，沒想到是顧慮到自己。

大貓專心一志嘴上的動作，深喉吸吮，好不容易才讓京本繳械，嘴裡的腥澀讓大貓不住蹙眉，忍著噁心將嘴裡的東西吞下。

**「「......乖孩子。」」**

聽到兩人的稱讚而開心，大貓抱住京本撒嬌的蹭了蹭，軟膩的喵了聲。

至於Jesse替大貓洗完澡打算抱回自己房間睡覺，大貓在進門前突然掙脫懷抱跑進京本房間就是後話了。


End file.
